Raindrops and Gunshots
by Rocket2SE
Summary: He knew something was terribly wrong when he felt a cold gun press against the back of his head, "Move and I'll make a hole in your head." Serial killer "Maka Albarn" and famous pianist "Soul Eater Evans" team up to solve a mystery that has hunted the Evans family for years... But just how deep is this mystery?


_**Raindrops and Gunshots**_

_**Shells**_

Slipping down the long, knotted rope made out of filthy bed sheets, her tired hands burned as the sheets scraped against the tender skin. Boots pressed to the grey brick wall in front of her for support, she halted and turned her head to glance at the surveillance camera as it panned automatically to the left. Once it panned away to the right, she realized how hard it was going to be to climb down the rope without getting spotted by the camera. Every 22 seconds, the camera would turn its head again, which meant she only had 22 seconds to slide down the rope without getting caught. Well, no one said escaping from a well-guarded building out of a window using _bed sheets_ was going to be simple.

Her palms started going numb on the rope, cold air blowing strains of her blonde hair in front of her face. She huffed in exhaustion and a puff of white smoke blew out before disappearing seconds later. The camera panned back. Her body felt like crumbling, but her green eyes were full of courage and determination. It was now or never. She will not rot in jail. She spent four months in this hell, and it took every bit of her self-control to not go mad.

Bones Maze Prison.

A prison that's located on a freaking island. The whole this was built on a piece of land, surrounded by water, making escape almost _impossible_.

Almost…

Five months back, looking through the iron bars of her cell window, Maka saw land. Across the sea of rough waves, she saw city lights.

Hope.

There was still hope. She could still go back. She had to get out.

_But how?_

After spending a few nights, she had noticed a few things around. Surveillance cameras everywhere, even outside. Muscular armed guards watch their every movement. Regularly, the guards would march in her cell and test the iron bars on the doors and window before moving on to the next cell. Outside the building was a huge barbwire fence, and, of course, a few guards outside. Every prisoner had a job assigned to do, and Maka got kitchen duty.

The daily routine was slow and boring as ever. Waken up by a guard shouting in the morning, standing straight in line as an officer passes by and gives his signal to march to the showers, eating some sort of disgusting slime they dared to call _food_, washing dishes, getting harassed by inmates and officers who seemed to have tons of fun at it, more dish washing before finally having to sleep in her gloomy, grey cell.

But after a while, she found her way to freedom.

While on kitchen duty, her mind tormented her, begging her to have a look at the random, innocent looking room at the back of the kitchen. Following her instincts, she ventured in the dark, dusty room. It was filled with empty wooden boxes, plastic bags, spider webs, and some broken plates. But what really caught her eye was the window.

Sure, it looked like every other cell window, but the iron bars on it seemed… untouched. Spider webs, dust and dirt covered it completely, which meant on thing.

The fucking idiots never check the bars on _this_ window. And that's when her master plan began.

Trying to saw through the bars for 20 minutes with multiple kinds of blades and tools that she found around the kitchen, she was disappointed to find out that she only managed to scratch the bar. But she continued trying anyway…

Day after day, inch by inch, she never gave up, no matter how long it took.

In her cell, a prisoner assigned to drive a cart full of washed blankets and covers had to give her inmates one each, but after hearing an inmate yelling _'hurry up, bitch – slow as a fucking snail!'_ the prisoner forgot the cart by Maka's cell and went to beat the daylights out of the filthy mouthed inmate, giving Maka the opportunity to stealthily snatch a few _very thin _covers out of the cart and shove it under her mattress. Whenever a guard would walk her from her cell to the kitchen, she would stuff a folded cover under her black and white striped clothes. She was thankful the covers were so thin. Reaching the kitchen, she would hide the sheets in the empty boxes in the abandoned room.

After sawing at the bar every day for five months, she felt relieved when the bar _finally _broke off. It was a tight squeeze, but she managed to get through.

And there she was, hanging on the rope she had mad out of bed sheets.

Five long months of hard work… No turning back now.

As soon as the camera turned away, Maka slipped down the rope, only to suddenly stop, realizing she was the end of her rope. Sucking in a breath, she released it, dropping down on her feet but losing her balance from the impact, collapsing on her bottom with a yelp.

Looking around, she breathed deeply. She was out. Freedom was a few steps away. Deigning her nails into the earth and scooping out a chunk of sand, feeling the dry sand slip down from between her fingers. Never in her life had she been so happy to feel dirt. Looking up at the sky, she saw thick, grey clouds swimming above. She had to hurry.

Collecting herself from the ground, she sprinted into a bush, staying away from any cameras she might have not spotted, wincing at the feeling of sharp branches scraping her already sore skin. Brushing a few twigs and branches out of her way, she scanned the area for cameras and guards. Hearing women talking, she spotted two guards talking, but they walked out of sight moments later.

A few cameras were found, but were facing away from where Maka was planning on heading.

The barbwire fence.

As tall as a tower, with loops of sharp-edged spiked wires along with thick, rusty needles covering the fence's top, facing inwards to keep prisoners _in_. Reaching up her shirt, Maka pulled out a black plastic trash bag she had hidden under her clothes. The top of the bag was tied to prevent her _stuff _from falling out on her journey. Opening it, she pulled out two shiny spoons before tying the bag and stuffing it up her shirt again. She bent down and, with the help of her trusty spoons, started digging. Sounds cliché, but it was the best idea she could think of. Rain started pouring, slowly turning dirt to slimy mud. By the end, Maka had difficulties digging her little rabbit hole under the fence as sticky mud formed large clumps on her spoons. It had turned dark from the clouds blocking the sun.

She had managed to dig a tiny, flat opining under the fence. How was she possibly going to fit in there? Her wrists ached at every simple movement she made. A red sting formed on her palms from gripping the spoons, her ankles were covered in cold, disgusting mud, face and shirt wet from the rain. Frustrated, she punched the muddy ground. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. Had all her hard work gone to nothing? Was giving up the only option?

Suddenly, the sound of the alarm scared the living daylights out of her. They had finally noticed her disappearance. She was running out of time and had to think fast, but her mind refused to work. The nearby buildings shone their search lights on the ground, forming huge circles, obstacles she had to stay away from. Loud barks and howls were heard, causing Maka's panic to rise to maximum level.

They had dogs? Fuck.

In panic, she reached up her shirt and pulled out the plastic bag, clumsily ripping it open in order to get her knife she had stolen from the kitchen. It was hard to see in the dark, but the glowing eyes that lunged at her were easy to identify. The German Shepard released a snarl as it leaped in the air, mouth wide, showing its deadly weapons. In an instinctive fight or flight response, Maka screamed in both terror and courage as she plunged the knife in the dog's throat, releasing a painful yelp that immediately made her regret her actions in sympathy as the dog jerked back, pulling away from the knife and rolling on its back in pain. Guilt rushed within her at the horrific sight, making her weak in the knees.

Hearing more barks, not wanting to repeat the act, she turned to the fence again, bent down and pushed her head through the tiny, filthy rabbit hole she had made under the fence, closing her eyes as mud masked her face. She frantically squeezed her arms out, one hand still holding the bloody knife, kicking mud as her legs pushed her through the tight space and she exhaled to somehow make herself smaller. This time, the slippery mud had actually helped her slide right out, inhaling deeply and shaking her head, trying to shake off the mud.

Dogs growled and barked aggressively as so many dogs tried to crawl through the hole after her, but all they could do was stick their heads out as they _all _wanted to get through, shoving each other brutally, slobbery tongues hanging out of their jaws. Before she could feel relieved, a spotlight caught her, wincing at the sudden light in her eyes. She got up and started running, but the light stuck to her like glue, following her every step.

No.

Not now.

It's not over yet.

She made it this far… She couldn't give up now.

She stopped right at the edge. It was a cliff and at the bottom was rushing water. Her breathes were fast and her throat felt dry and painful. A loud bang was heard before a rush of wind went right past her, making a hole in the ground only inches away from her foot. She snapped her head back in fear. Up a tower was a person holding a sniper. A chill ran up her spine. Her attention then turned to the dogs that managed to get through the hole with their lips curled up, showing teeth and saliva running down.

It was now or never.

Collecting every bit of what's left of her courage, she breathed in, took a few steps back and ran to the end of the cliff, leaping and diving down. The sound of wind rushed passed her ears and she felt as though her heart had sunk.

It was hard to breath... hard to move.

All of a sudden, she felt like some muscular wrestler had cracked her head open with a brick.

She was floating. The water felt like silk around her, pushing her around without any control. Her ears filled with water as she made her way up to the surface. She coughed repeatedly before the waves pulled her back down. She never thought of what she'll do after getting through the fence. The waves were too strong, it was impossible to swim all the way to land. The waves slammed her body against a large rock. The impact released the air in her lunges and she frantically swam back up for air, climbing the rock and resting against it, worn out and tired.

A light flashed at her eyes. She blinked a few times to recover her vision. The sound of a motor got closer and spotted a bout, driving its way towards her.

"_Maka Albarn, please surrender immediately." _A woman spoke through a microphone, _"Surrender peacefully and no harm shall come to anyone."_

Maka wanted to laugh at that comment. No harm? After the harassment and humiliation she had endured by cellmates and guards? The physical and emotional abuse… the repetitive routine… the bulling and beatings her body had to suffer and go through… the bruises she had to sleep at night with… the disgusting feeling in her stomach after being gang attack by other prisoners while the guards just stood there and watched…

Peaceful?

_Peaceful my ass! _Maka thought.

As a boat stopped near her, she saw two guards holding guns, a driver at the steering wheel, and a fat lady holding a microphone. The lady lowered the devise and held out her hand, planting her black boot on the edge of the boat and leaned forward.

"Come on – let's go back. You've caused enough trouble already." The lady said angrily.

Maka grabbed her hand, and with a grin, pulled the officer off the boat and pushed her into the water. The sudden weight shift rocked the boat and one of the armed guards lost her footing, causing her to lean over the boat as everyone on board yelled in surprise. Maka pushed herself off the rock and grabbed the boat, pulled herself in, dropping her knife and made a quick grab for the guard's gun, who was about to fall off but kept her grip on her weapon.

"Hold it!" The other guard yelled, aiming at Maka, but couldn't shoot because the other guard was blocking Maka as she wrestled to get the prisoner to let go of her gun. Maka screamed and sunk her teeth down on the guard's hand. Stupid move, but it worked. The guard released the gun, screaming in pain as she held her bite-marked hand.

Maka took the chance and wrapped her arm around the unarmed guard's neck, dragged her to the ground and pressed the gun to her head while hoping the gun won't accidentally go off.

"Drop the gun!" Maka screamed in a high pitch that told her she was scared to death.

The driver's eyes were wide open in terror, and the other guard was sweating like a pig.

"Drop it!" She commanded again, only this time pressing the gun to the unarmed guard's head even harder.

"D- Don't… Don't do it. Just shoot her!" The unarmed guard in Maka's grasp commanded, but her commands weren't working.

If the other guard pulled the trigger, he could shoot both Maka _and _his comrade since Maka was using her hostage as a shield. Slowly, he lowered his gun to the wet, wooden floor.

"No! You idiot!" The unarmed guard spat, but couldn't do anything.

The guard placed his gun down and raised his empty hands up in defeat.

"Now turn around." Maka commanded, sweaty from nervousness. The guard did as told. Maka felt both pride and guilt at her actions, but continued her mission.

"Off the boat." Maka commanded, more demanding this time. The guard walked over and stepped off the boat and stood on the large rock that had saved Maka before.

"You stupid asshole – come back here!" The unarmed guard cursed.

"Driver, head north." Maka ordered, not taking her eyes off the guard. Out of fear, the driver started the engine and drove off, leaving the guard stranded on a rock in the middle of large, rushing waves.

"You'll never get away with this." The guard at the end of Maka's gun growled. Maka walked the guard to the end of the boat, while still holding the gun to her head, and with a hard shove of her boot, she pushed the last guard overboard, hearing a splash go down, covered by the sound of the motor. Looking down at the gun in her hands, it felt unnatural.

A sudden pain shot through her as she dropped the gun and grasped her thigh. Looking back, she saw the fat police lady again, wet and panting as she used one hand to grip the boat, and the other holding a gun, hanging on the edge of the bout with half her body still in the water. The gun in her hand was releasing a string of smock, which explained the wound on Maka's thigh. Maka didn't care about her thigh anymore – it was only a graze, what astonished her was how the fuck that fat lady got here?

"You… you little fucker…" The fat police cursed, spitting out salty water. Pointing her gun at Maka, she pulled the trigger and Maka winced, but nothing happened. No pain, just the sound of the gun clicking as the lady tried to shoot again and again with no results.

Well, someone forgot to reload their gun before going after her.

Trembling in defeat by her own stupidity, the lady dropped her gun. Her hand holding the boat slowly gave up from swimming so long and from holding on to the boat, releasing her grip and diving back down in exhaustion, disappearing back in the water.

Maka raised an eyebrow.

Well, that was easy.

Spotting a helicopter from afar, she ordered the driver to turn off all of the boat's lights, he hesitated at first, but as soon as Maka grabbed her knife and her well-earned gun, he did as told. It was too dark, and with no lights on the boat now, it would be impossible for the helicopter to find the boat.

She felt… free.

Free!

But her mission wasn't over yet. She still had so much to do.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please review :3**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please inform me.**

**Believe it or not, some people actually escaped like that -_- I heard about so many prison breaks on the news and read a lot about it, and most of them where so stupid they actually worked, like the thief that locked two guards in a bathroom and a guy who just walked out of his cell because, apparently, the door wasn't locked -_-; **

**I haven't been writing anything for a while, mostly because my computer wouldn't work, and as soon as I got it fixed, I had to deal with writer's block. **

**Well, now that I managed to finally upload this, I'm going to try and continue **_**Lost Keys**_**.**


End file.
